During operation of a gas turbine engine, air is continuously induced into an axial compressor. In order to reduce the foot print of the axial compressor, the airfoils within the axial compressor must create greater lift. Increasing the lift of an airfoil will produce greater turning of the flow. The more turning the airfoils can produce, the fewer stages that may be required.